


Calzones

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College Life, F/M, OOC, Psycho a little bit, Typos, angst maybe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: "Ini adalah masa apapun yang kita lakukan dimaafkan"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Crusader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Crusader/gifts).



> For My Mak Ima
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei
> 
> Yaminaga Yuki (Oc) belong to Dark_Crusader
> 
> And Plot of this story belong to Alien aka mine

Saat itu ia hanya tak sengaja bertemu dengannya, seorang gadis yang cukup menarik baginya. Dirinya yang baru masuk tahun pertama di Universitas bahkan mengakui jika pikirannya masih tak ubahnya seorang murid Smu pada umumnya. Namun sebuah dorongan kedewasaan memaksanya untuk penasaran akan hal yang selama ini selalu ia abaikan dan anggap hanya terjadi pada Aomine dan Momoi adik kelasnya.

 

Imayoshi Shoichi hanya korban, korban dari panah sang dewa yang salah sasaran. Dan kerna itulah ia memiliki sebuah rahasia gelap. Terlalu gelap hingga terkadang ia sendiri tak ingin kembali merasakan walau rindu akan hal tersebut terlampau berat.

 

Ia tak menyangka jika gadis kecil itu akan menjadi muridnya, ya... walau hanya sebatas murid les untuk pelajaran Fisika namun ia memang tak pernah menduganya sama sekali. Seutas seringai yang biasanya muncul ketika ia merasa sangat tertarik akan suatu hal terpatri indah pada paras rupawannya.

 

Jika ia tak salah mengingat, ketika itu ia sedang berkumpul dengan beberapa teman mahasiswanya di depan sebuah perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan tugas dari dosennya. Hingga tiba-tiba Susa yoshinori sahabatnya bertanya padanya apakah ia mau menjadi guru les honorer untuk seorang anak kerabatnya. Karna Imayoshi juga belum pernah menerima kerja sambilan apapun setelah ia masuk universitas maka ia pun menyetujuinya.

 

Dan Empat hari setelah itu Imayoshi pun sudah memulai aktivitas mengajar pada anak gadis yang ia belum ketahui kecuali namanya adalah Yaminaga Yuki.

 

Sendiri di tengah stasiun ketika jam kereta yang ia tunggu sudah lewat lebih dari Dua belas menit agak membuatnya khawatir. Dan begitu jadwal kereta selanjutnya tiba, dengan segera ia pergi ke tempat muridnya berada.

 

Rumah yang ada dihadapannya cukup mengagumkan bagi dirinya, Imayoshi bahkan sempat berkedip beberapa kali walau tak kentara di balik kacamatanya. Arsitektur kuno nan klasik dominan pada rumah bercat hitam tersebut. 

 

"Hhehe.. ",kekehannya tak bisa ditahan tatkala mengingat warna yang di identikkan dengan seragam olahraganya ketika Sma di Touo tersebut juga identik dengan rumah dihadapannya. Dan setelah menaikkan kacamata untuk mengembalikan imej tenangnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menekan bel hingga seseorang membukakan pintu.

 

"Krieett", derit pintu depannya agak menyeramkan baginya. Alisnya mengenyerit hingga ia melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan ekspresi datar dihadapannya.

 

"Sshh... Aku Imayoshi Shoichi yang diundang untuk mengajar les Fisika", gadis dihadapannya mengangguk kemudian mempersilahkan dirinya masuk tanpa berkata apapun. Imayoshi tau ia tengah diamati oleh gadis kecil tersebut.

 

Diikutinya gadis itu ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang akhirnya ia tahu itu adalah sebuah ruang belajar dari gadis itu. "Yaminaga Yuki, kau orang Kansai ya", Si gadis kecil memperkenalkan diri setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di sisi meja. Imayoshi tersenyum menanggapi.

 

Bagi Imayoshi gadis itu cukup pandai, bahkan nilainya saja diatas rata-rata. Kejadian itu hanya sesaat, ketika tiba-tiba gadis itu berbuat sesuatu padanya. Pada bulan kedua masa mengajarnya berada tanpa Imayoshi tau bahwa gadis yang baru kelas Tiga sekolah menengah pertama tersebut menciumanya.

 

Sebuah penyelasan, tak berarti apapun. Semua tak bisa kembali, Yuki selalu menciumnya ketika ia akan pulang seusai mengajarinya. Jantung Imayoshi seakan berhenti setiap ia merasakan apapun yang tengah Yuki lakukan padanya. Namun dengan sengaja pula ia hiraukan dan berlalu pergi.

 

Ada kalanya Imayoshi ingin berlari, dan membuang semuannya sejauh mungkin. Ia meninggalkan Yuki pada tengah bulan ketiganya mengajar dengan dalih bahwa Yuki sudah menguasai materi yang ia ajarkan. Dan ia berhasil.

 

Namun itu bukanlah sebuah awal yang baik. Tiba-tiba temannya datang ke asramanya dan memberikan sebuah surat padanya. Tanpa pernah Imayoshi tau siapa pengirimnya hingga ia membacanya.

 

"Jika perasaanku menjadi angin, pasti akan sampai padamu Imayoshi sensei...  
Aku tidak takut lagi hasilnya...  
Kau... Imayoshi sensei... Yang paling aku sukai didunia... Namun aku tidak didunia lagi untuk menyukaimu... Terimakasih... "

 

"Hahh...",Imayoshi menghela nafas panjang, tak tau apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis malang itu. Yang ia ingat hanya nafasnya yang berpacu, keringat yang bercucuran dan iris sewarna langit pada malam hari Yuki yang sudah basah karna air mata.

 

Ia merasa menyesal. Namun ketika ia telaah apa yang baru saja ia baca dari surat yang ia yakin dari Yuki karna bagaimanapun gaya tulisan gadis itu sudah terpatri dalam ingatannya membuatnya terkejut.

 

"Tak lagi didunia...,Apa maksudnya itu?", Dengan pikiran yang tak menentu ia dengan cepat menelepon Susa yang barusan memberikan surat itu padanya.

 

"Apa maksud surat itu?", nafasnya agak tersenggal karna terburu-buru.

 

"Itu titipan Yuki untukmu, Imayoshi", dari seberang sambungan telepon yang terdengar lewat speaker.

 

"Ssshh.. Aku tau, dimana Yuki sekarang?", Tanya Imayoshi tak perduli logatnya agak sedikit mengganggu Susa walau diujung sambungan.

 

"Sudah meninggal", "Apa?! Yang benar?!!",Imayoshi menyela Susa.

 

Terdengar sesengguk Susa dari ujung sambungan itu, "Yuki menusuk dirinya dengan gunting dan menulis surat yang kau baca itu dengan darahnya, ia sudah meninggal beberapa hari lalu dan baru tadi sore jasadnya ditemukan dalam ruang belajarnya". 

 

Imayoshi terdiam. Ia menatap nanar selembar surat yang terbuka diatas meja belajarnya, tak satupun hal ia pikirkan saat ini. Ia bahkan tak percaya bahwa gadis itu tewas dengan mengerikan karna dirinya sendiri. Akibat dari perbuatannya yang tak ia pikirkan akan berujung seperti ini. Dan Imayoshi lega. Ia tersenyum kemudian berbaring dan tertidur karna ia terlalu banyak belajar seharian tadi. Dan ia juga tak perlu memikirkan cara menghilangkan gadis itu kembali.

**Author's Note:**

> Apa ini?! Apakah ini patut dibaca?! Apakah ini patut di publish?! *dimakan titan*
> 
> Maafkan alien ne... Alien hanya berusaha memenuhi req yang tiba-tiba jadi 5 biji dan ini special di post di Sini. Luvvv untuk mak Ima dan tolong jangan bunuh Alien karna alien sudah dimakan titan...*yumput*
> 
> Dah gitu aja, sankyuu sudah membaca sampai sini ne... Ingat Alien hanya sebutir gula tanpa filter apapun.


End file.
